


Amputee001 (Story plus Pic Links)

by Greenink018



Category: Cc4
Genre: Albino, Amputee, Color Crew, Cunnilingus, Female genitalia, Long Hair, M/M, Mentioned Mpeg, Nevenex, Omegaverse sort of, Oral Sex, Other, Quadruple Amputee, Raceplay, Vaginal Sex, albino doctor, alpha omega, amputee fetish, cc4 - Freeform, cervical fetish, dark skin, fiancee, hermaphrodite, not really omegaverse but kinda, pregnancy fetish, psychiatrist, racebaiting, racefetish, sex with amputee, sex with your psychiatrist, white loves giving oral, whites oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenink018/pseuds/Greenink018
Summary: Not BETAED. Could always use a beta proofed.Sorry for spelling errors sorry this was a quickie.Super Original cc4 version. Of Nev who built himself a robotic hand and sawed his real one off, attaches the hand, builds another, uses his robotic hand to saw off his other hand, then both legs. Hes considered insane by his engineer cohorts. He eventually builds them ultra magnets so he can take his limbs off and reattach them if they're all off at once. White wants to try having sex while Nev is limbless.
Relationships: White Echavaria/Nevenex Crew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Amputee001 (Story plus Pic Links)

**Author's Note:**

> Reasonable Trigger Warning: While Nev has robotic limbs he is technically and legally a quadruple amputee, but not a quadriplegic. A distinction exists. White Echavaria is a fetishist: Pregnancy, Amputee, Dark Skin, and cervical play. This is more kinky than I'd usually write, but Nevenex and White are kinkier than others. This includes consensual sex with a quadruple amputee.

See Illustrations for this work here:

[NSFW 18+ NxW MiniCom](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/TW-Amputee-Nevenex-003-Uncensored-863067180)

Nev Amputee: [Nev Amputee001 Solo](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/TW-Amputee-Nevenex-858142461)

NevxWhite Amputee Sex: [NevxWhite Amputee TW ](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/TW-Amputee-Nevenex-x-White-NSFW-858256702)

NxW Amp2: [Nev Amputee002 ](https://www.deviantart.com/deathseed101/art/TW-Amputee-Nevenex-002-Uncensored-858206089)

Story: 

White watched as Nevenex cleaned his robotic arm. He'd removed it to do so, and he wore a headset with lights and magnification goggles. White couldn't look away. Nev was so tedious in cleaning, the arm was on a thick tray with high edges, and Nev was precisely dripping some kind of colorless cleaning solution onto the robotics. The tray beneath was filling with a dirtier, soiled liquid.

"Damn... what are you putting on that?" White asked.

"A cleaning solution... it's basically steel safe acetone and naptha... these hold a lot of dust and it works poorly if it gets into the servos." Nev replied, never looking up. 

"Did you clean the others already?" 

"The other arm."

"Not the legs?"

"No, White I'm trying to concentrate." 

"Can I fuck you without your limbs?" White asked shamelessly. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Ever since I saw you limbless for the first time I've fantasized about having an amputee... I know it seems messed up because I'm a doctor, but it's not because I'm a doctor." White smirked.

Nev's eyes slimmed as he glared at White...

Xxxxx 34 minutes of convincing later:

White pinned his lover to the bed, spreading his leg-stubs and exposing his dual sexes. 

"You're nervous, Nevenex... do you feel powerless? Or... are you excited to be my pleasure doll tonight?" White spoke deeply.

"I'm nervous..." Nev spoke against the pillow, his body and words speaking differently. 

"I promise I'm not going to do anything else to make you uncomfortable... have you had sex without your limbs?" White asked.

"Never... I cut them off almost ten years ago... Red was still in prison, I basically forced Blue to watch so if something went wrong he could save my brain... I thought about it, but the thought faded." 

"You're wet. Your pussy is absolutely glistening for me. Your mind might be nervous, but your heart knows that you're safe. Your heart knows who I am. I'll be so kind to you." White said softly, brushing Nev's long hair from his body, exposing the tiny nubs of his lover's arms. The wounds had healed so beautifully, clearly, if he had done this alone, Nev had some surgical training. 

White gently ran his hands over the nubs of Nevenex's legs, caressing the sensitive area that his skin had been stitched together to seal the amputation. He grinned at the heavy electric magnet that was basically an exterior bone on each limb, this is how Nev attached his cybernetic appendages. The screws that surrounded the circumference of each limb was a nerve receptor as well as a fastening device. This engineer was truly an insane genius. 

"You have me so hard... this is the kinkiest thing I've ever done, and I feel extremely confident. I am quite reserved, this is exhilarating..." White said with a soft excitement to his voice.

"Put it inside..." Nev buried his face into the pillow. He felt so vulnerable, he moaned softly as he felt a hot, wet, warm tongue pressing inside his folds. He bit the pillow slightly, trying to silence himself as his moans grew louder. He wanted to grip the sheets, he wanted to close his legs and try to slow his ex down. 

He couldn't. He released the grip his teeth had on the pillow as he gasped in ecstasy. 

"Ahh...White! Oh god... oh god it's... ah... ah it feels so intense... fuh... uhn... oh god..." Nev moaned loudly, his slit dripping his slick on White's tongue. White held Nev's cheeks apart with wide, flat palms, sucking and licking that sweet pussy furiously. 

His tongue slid forward, caressing and playing with Nev's exposed clitoris, causing Nev to moan sharply.

"It's too much... ah... White... White..." Nev groaned through his teeth, unable to push White away. White pulled away, mercifully. He looked down at Nev's body, licking his moist lips. His cock was hard and throbbing with need. Nev looked so helpless without his arms and legs.

White pressed his solid pale erection to his slit, pressing harder to separate the lips of Nevenex's nearly hairless pussy. Nev gasped as White thrust inside the tight, wet, pink pussy, groaning as his pale cock sunk deeply inside the quivering hole. 

Nev's soft moans and whimpers were like fuel for the albino doctor. He was trembling, his hips rolling slightly as he accepted White inside. God he was thick and so very hard. 

"White... ah... it's too much... please... shit... oh god... you're gonna break my pussy... Please, easier..." Nevenex begged breathlessly. White growled unconsciously, he pressed his pelvis firmly against Nev's round ass, smiling as Nevenex moaned out sharply. White's cock was so fucking hard, he was so excited. It was pressed so roughly against Nev's cervix.

"Ahh... White..." Nevenex pleaded more softly, more pathetically, "please... please be gentle with my cunt... White... please baby..." 

"I can't resist when you moan so sweetly. Is this better?" White's hips moved slower and more rhythmically, his cock head tapping firmly, but less intensely, on Nev's wall of muscle. Nevenex moaned gently, spreading what was left of his legs, allowing White complete access. He wasn't blocked or hindered by Nev's thighs, and the man weighed basically nothing. Nev pushed himself up with his arm-stumps, lifting himself at least three inches as his nubs sank into the soft bed.

"God that's so hot... you feel so good, you're like a sexy little toy. Ah... can I lift you onto my arms, would that hurt you?" White asked, leaning over Nev's body to whisper softly in his ear.

"It...ah... it wont hurt..." Nevenex moaned, his body trembling. He gasped as he felt White wrap his arms around his stomach and chest, lifting him from the bed without pulling out. He felt White wrap one of his arms securely beneath his thighs and above his open, deeply penetrated cunt. Nev whimpered as he felt White sit against the bed, facing him towards the mirror. 

"Look... look at your beautiful body... god you're so beautiful... your skin is so dark, it's so sexy wrapped around my white cock..." White smiled as he slowly thrust upwards inside Nev's glistening pussy. He was attracted to caucasian men. He absolutely loved white men. He liked women of any color, but this one. This athletic, tall, ultra pale white man really turned him on. 

He looked at himself riding White's hard cock in the mirror. He whimpered, raising one of his arm nubs to try and press a hand to the back of White's head. He realized his arms were gone when he couldn't secure himself against his baby daddy. 

"Deep..." Nev gasped, his hole squeezing and flexing on the albino. 

"Yeah... you feel how deep I am?" White asked, kissing Nev's shoulder, gently. He hugged Nev's waist against his abs. 

"Your pussy is so wet... your cock is so hard, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" White asked, his voice heavy but so calm. It was unnerving. Nev gasped, tilting his head back against White's shoulder. 

"White...ah... I... It feels weird not being able to hold you... it's strange not being able to wrap my legs around you..." Nev moaned, his hips being worked up and down for him. 

"I know you want to hold me... I know you feel insecure like this... ahh... I want you to know how safe you are... I promise to protect you... ah... you feel so good... I missed you so much..." White groaned as he lifted Nev again, pulling out for a moment to shove Nev against the bed, on his back, before burying his cock again. 

Nev's neck arched, White's body was heavy against his. He was so incredibly deep. He was cramming the head of his cock against that sweet, puckering cervical muscle. White slowly slid an unstoppable hand up Nev's smooth stomach, grazing his malehood on the way up. He ran his hand firmly over one of Nevenex's pecs, tweaking and rolling one of his nipples slightly before his fingers moved to the shoulder, the upper arm, and to the heavy electromagnetic screws attached into the amputated arm, his fingers taking in the feeling of that soft, almost lifeless skin. Nev whimpered, catching White's attention. His partner obviously wasn't too comfortable being touched like this, yet. White would make sure to do this again. He wanted to be able to hold his cock against the amputated nub and stroke himself to orgasm at some point. He drew his hand, slowly, away from the delicate, fascinating nub.

"Let me in..." White growled so softly into Nev's ear, "let me inside of it... relax it for me... I want to put the head in..." 

Nev whimpered, helplessly, biting his bottom lip, hard. White groaned as he felt Nev attempt to relax that muscle. White held his thrust, keeping his cock still against that softening orifice.

"Let me inside your womb... yeah... relax it slowly... you feel incredible... you're soaking wet..." White encouraged Nevenex. "That's it... let this hard, white cock slide inside your hot little womb... I want to shoot my love in that sweet warm spot..." 

Nev moaned out sharply as White's dense, firm cockhead penetrated through his cervix, quickly. He gasped and writhed the best he could without his limbs. White was quivering, that spot was so incredibly tight and powerful. It tried to tense up around White, but he was stronger. The muscle felt like it was massaging his glans, sucking and rubbing firmly on the super sensitive head. 

"Fuck... I'm so deep... it's all the way inside..." White moaned deeply, his cock throbbed, spreading the tiny orifice wider than Nev was prepared for. He sobbed sharply, trying to close his leg-nubs.

"You'd be so sexy pregnant like this... get pregnant for me... let me cum in your little hole, Nev..." White growled, holding his cock still, deep inside. 

"I can't- pull it out... I can't handle it that deep anymore!" Nev sobbed, roughly, his head turning hard enough to yank his hair over his face. White growled slightly, pulling the head of his cock from the white-hot cervix. He hummed softly, dissatisfied with the lack of extreme tightness on his cock, but pleased by the soft, cooing purrs of his mate as he began to thrust again. Nev bit his lower lip, saliva dripping over his chin. He thrust his head back as he came on White, weakly, his body trembling as he moaned through his teeth. His dual-sex twitched as his womanhood squirted on White's abdomen, dripping the steaming hot cum over his balls and thighs, his cock twitching as it shot a dense rope of cum onto his stomach, his arm nubs pushing hard into the sheets.

"Yeah... yeah there you go..." White smirked, groaning deeply as he thrust into the noa dripping, soaking pussy that was swollen with ecstasy and friction. "I'm gonna fucking cum... ah... oh god... baby, I wanna cum inside..."

"Please..." Nev shook his head, "not inside... please..." White growled slightly. 

He pumped inside a few more times before it became risky, pulling his hard, pale cock from Nev's dripping slit, stroking his well-lubricated cock over Nev's flush, and sweltering pussy. He slid his hand over the fleshy nub of Nevenex's left thigh. He gently squeezed the unique flesh, it felt heavy, but weightless like this. 

"Ah... ah... Nev... baby, you're so hot like this... I love taking your pussy while you're limbless... fuck that's incredible..." White groaned through his teeth as his balls tightened against his body. His cock pulsed in his hand as he came in heavy, sticky ropes, coating that inflamed slit with his seed. His strokes slowed, his cock still a fierce pinkened pale color, glistening with his and Nev's slick juices. 

"Fuck... oh my god, baby that was amazing..." White clapped a hand carefully against the side of Nev's amputated thigh. He smiled down at the disheveled engineer, his beautiful pearly white teeth nearly matching the paleness of his albino skin and hair. 

"How rich are you?" Nevenex huffed, exhausted. 

White raised a brow, not expecting that question.

"Pretty fuckin'. I love you so much, Nev... we absolutely have to do this again. It was so insanely hot. You without limbs is just so-"

"Yeah, I love you too, so... you wouldn't mind if I, say, put a hole or two in your walls?" Nev asked, catching his breath and turning his head to look at his albino ex. 

"Why, uh... why would that be needed?" White asked, confused.

A loud crashing sound as Nev held up his right-amputated arm, the right-android arm zooming against the magnets implanted under Nev's flesh. The arm fastened around the nub with screws, and making a soft whirring noise before Nev wiggled his fingers. 

"Why?!" White asked loudly.

"Because I am uncomfortable and I want my friggin limbs!" Nev laughed, more in disbelief. 

"You don't get limbs until I say so!" White grabbed the bedsheets and covered his and Nev's bodies, glancing at the hole in the wall. 

"You're killing me, Etch. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting..." Nev gently caressed White's cheek with his incredibly realistic robot hand. White smiled a bit, leaning in to kiss Nev gently, running his hand over the other arm nub. 

"I do love you..." Nev said before pressing his lips to White's. 

"Can we do it like this again?" White asked as he nuzzled slightly into the nape of Nev's neck.

"Yeah..." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> ((I hope you enjoyed this. I have very little NxW stuff and this is probably the second kinkiest fic. I'm not super familiar with this amputation link but because Nev's a lunatic he is capable of participating innit so. Be gentle yall. Check out the links at the top for my DeviantArt illustrations for most of my stories and the eventual series. @greenink018 @vickgreene @deathseed101))


End file.
